


Podfic: CSI: Beacon Hills

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Canon-Typical Violence, Forensics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Stiles was in high school Beacon Hills didn't have a crime lab, because they simply didn't need one. Those were the days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: CSI: Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CSI: Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496036) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



An awesome mix of CSI crime investigation and the world of Teen Wolf!

 Music used: [Break On Through To The Other Side by The Doors](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyHO6fkvEGU)

 ***This podfic has been edited to tone the music levels down, so for anyone who had issues with the music blowing your ear drums out I am very sorry and hope this edited version is much more ear friendly.***

 

  
Cover Art created by Tenoko1

 

 

 

 

 

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5dh5kr3oe5ygrkr/CSI_Music_Fixed.mp3)


End file.
